Typically, for a plumbing fixture (e.g., a faucet, a tub spout, a shower head), a valve body conveys water flowing from a main water source to a desired destination (e.g., a sink, a tub, a basin). The valve body generally has two water inlet passages through which cold water and hot water from the main water source can respectively flow. The valve body also has a water outlet passage through which the cold water, the hot water or a mixture of the cold and hot water can be discharged to an outlet portion of the plumbing fixture (e.g., a spout). In a one-handle version of the valve body, the valve body has a cavity for receiving a valve cartridge which allows a user to control the flow rate and the temperature of the water flowing through the water inlet passages to the water outlet passage using a single valve actuating mechanism.
One type of (conventional) valve cartridge is a structural assembly including a housing in which two or more disks, plates or the like are disposed. The disks are made of a hard material (e.g., ceramic or metal). At least one of the disks (i.e., a fixed disk) is fixed relative to the housing. Another of the disks (i.e., a movable disk) is disposed above the fixed disk and is movable relative to the fixed disk. The valve cartridge includes the actuating mechanism that is directly or indirectly connected at one end to the movable disk. Another end of the actuating mechanism extends through an opening in the housing for manipulation by a user. The end of the actuating mechanism extending through the opening in the housing can be connected to a handle, knob or the like to assist the user in operating the valve cartridge.
In a one-handle version of this type of valve cartridge for use in the one-handle version of the valve body, the fixed disk includes two inlet openings (i.e., a cold water inlet opening and a hot water inlet opening) that substantially align with the water inlet passages of the valve body when the valve cartridge is installed in the valve body. Furthermore, the fixed disk includes an outlet opening that substantially aligns with the water outlet passage of the valve body when the valve cartridge is installed in the valve body. The actuating mechanism is connected to the movable disk via a coupling. The actuating mechanism can be pivoted to cause translational movement of the movable disk. The actuating mechanism can be rotated to cause angular movement of the movable disk.
In this manner, the movable disk can assume different positions relative to the fixed disk. In particular, pivoting of the actuating mechanism changes the flow rate of the water from zero to a maximum flow rate, whereas rotation of the actuating mechanism changes the temperature of the water. Accordingly, a one-handle actuating mechanism can control both the flow rate and the temperature of the water flowing through the valve cartridge.
The valve cartridge also includes one or more seals for preventing water from leaking out of the valve cartridge. The seals can be located, for example, below, between and/or above the disks in the valve cartridge. When the valve cartridge is installed in the valve body, a retention nut is used to secure the valve cartridge in the valve body. The retention nut engages an installation ledge of the housing of the valve cartridge such that the seals in the valve cartridge are compressed and, thus, apply a loading force to the components (including the disks) in the valve cartridge. Accordingly, the fixed disk and the movable disk are kept in water tight contact after installation of the valve cartridge in the valve body.
Typically, the conventional valve cartridge has one or more keys that project from the housing of the valve cartridge. The keys interface with corresponding keyways. A keyway is a complementary surface or recess formed in the valve body. One purpose of the keys is to align the valve cartridge in the valve body. In particular, when the keys properly interface with the keyways, the inlet openings and the outlet opening of the fixed disk of the valve cartridge are aligned with the water inlet passages and the water outlet passage of the valve body, respectively. Another purpose of the keys is to prevent the valve cartridge from rotating relative to the valve body as torque is applied to the valve catridge by the user after installation and during operation of the valve cartridge. If the valve cartridge were allowed to rotate in the valve body after installation, the inlet openings and the outlet opening of the fixed disk would become unaligned with the water inlet passages and the water outlet passage of the valve body, respectively, thereby causing the valve cartridge to operate improperly.
In general, the conventional keys projecting from a side of the housing have a rectangular or trapezoidal shape. As a result, it is difficult and/or expensive to machine the corresponding keyways in the valve body. Furthermore, the keyways can increase a width of the valve body. The keys project from the side of the housing near the top of the housing. The keyways are formed near the top of the valve body. As a result, it is possible to insert the valve cartridge into the valve body in an unaligned state, which increases the probability that the valve cartridge will be installed in an unaligned state.
The conventional keys projecting from a bottom of the housing are formed as posts that can be round. The keys formed on the bottom of the housing interface with keyways formed in a bottom of the valve body. As a result, it is possible to insert the valve cartridge into the valve body in an unaligned state, which increases the probability that the valve cartridge will be installed in an unaligned state. Furthermore, it is difficult to install and/or align the valve cartridge in the valve body since the keys cannot be seen once insertion of the valve cartridge in the valve body begins. Furthermore, the keyways can increase a depth of the valve body.
Consequently, there is a need in the art for a valve cartridge having keys that make forming the corresponding keyways in the valve body easier and less expensive, that make installing and aligning the valve cartridge in the valve body easier and less prone to alignment errors and that do not result in an increased size (e.g., width or height) of the valve body through formation of the keyways.